


Cover for the Bone Fiddle Series

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet
Summary: Cover for Htebazytook and Vulgarweed’s lovely Bone Fiddle series.





	Cover for the Bone Fiddle Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts), [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bone Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573857) by [htebazytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htebazytook/pseuds/htebazytook), [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



**Author's Note:**

> Cover for Htebazytook and Vulgarweed’s lovely Bone Fiddle series.


End file.
